


The Bat Academy.

by qollzzz



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Big Brother Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Damian Wayne Angst, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Multi, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Tim Drake Angst, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qollzzz/pseuds/qollzzz
Summary: On the twelfth hour of the first day of October, 1984, forty-three women around the world gave birth. This was unusual for in the fact that none were pregnant when the day began. Bruce Wayne, an eccentric playboy billionaire sought to adopt and locate many of these children.He only got eight of them.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Everyone, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Past Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake - Relationship, Stephanie Brown & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, past Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson - Relationship
Comments: 26
Kudos: 115





	1. THE NEWS.

** THE BAT ACADEMY. **

OCTOBER 1, 1989.

SOMEWHERE IN RUSSIA.

12 : 00 PM.

A Russian swim instructor guides the women in the pool with easy exercises. The instructor stretches her arm out to the left and then to the right, nodding as the women do the same thing.

“Великий,” the swimming instructor praises. She continues her stretches. 

Meanwhile behind the instructor, were two people sitting on two different benches that was separated by a water fountain. The two people were a young man and a female wearing the appropriate swimming clothing. The female had a bright sunny yellow one piece suit and a blue cap to protect her hair from the cold water. The male had an aqua blue speedo. 

The duo kept sparring glances at each other, keen to know that their attraction towards one another is not one-sided. So the male took the daring step and walked to the female’s side, sitting himself close to her with a smile. 

“Привет,” He greets.

“Привет,” She responds back with a shy smile. 

The male goes to lean in to place a kiss but is stopped by the girl. He looks at her with a confused expression and she only smiles. Then the lovebirds were interrupted by a loud knock coming from the side and turn to see who it is. 

It’s another swimming instructor who wags her finger, saying with her face that those gestures are not allowed in the building. The woman goes back to her original position and sits back in her chair, looking at work papers. 

The boy settles back against the blue tiled wall, seemingly rejected that his feelings were one sided but then a pair of soft lips touch his cheek and he sees the girl had already ran off, jumping inside the pool. 

Obviously this made the swimming instructor unhappy, she blowed her whistle and warned the yellow clad female to exit the pool. She goes back to teaching once more not noticing that the  girl has yet to resurface. However one woman in the pool did. She glanced to the side and saw she hasn’t came out yet so she stopped her exercises. 

Then the woman saw blood. Crimson red blood coming from the spot of the girl. She stops and taps her friend in front of her who, looks at what she’s pointing at. 

The instructor claps her hands and asks what everyone is on about and sees the blood. She lets out a gasp. The male stands up to see what everyone is whispering about and then his eyes catch the blood. He yells out the girl’s name. “Tatina!”

Then suddenly as if on cue of hearing her name, she comes up but her belly has grown into a baby bump and she is yelling. Everyone in the pool also shout, terrified at what they were seeing and swim away in horror to try and get away. Tatina is yelling and cries for help from anyone.

After the panic had settled down, every women that was in the building surrounded the suddenly pregnant girl for she was giving birth. The teenager howls in pain and the females give her words of encouragement to continue pushing. 

The male from before pushes away his friends that were trying to keep him put. He swallowed and stands near the others as Tatina gives one big final push with a loud hurtful yell. Then a newborn baby comes out. 

The newborn baby cries and Tatina looks at the baby in exhaustion. Everyone around her is whispering but she doesn’t pay any heed for she was tired and breathing heavily.

❦

_ On the twelfth hour of the first day of October, 1984, forty-three women around the world gave birth. This was unusual for in the fact that none were pregnant when the day began. Bruce Wayne, an eccentric playboy billionaire sought to adopt and locate many of these children. _

A handsome man with raven hair stepped into the apartment that was crowded. Everyone wanted to catch a glimpse of the baby that was born out of the blue. Same thing with the man, except however he was the world famous Bruce Wayne and he wished to adopt the child. 

He looked at the teenager female that held the baby protectively. Bruce gave her a charismatic smile and asked her, “How much do you want for it?”

Tatina looked at her baby and then back at the man with obvious interest. 

_ He only got eight of them.  _

Bruce Wayne walked with long strides as eight women push eight baby carriages to the tall building where he would raise these future heroes. He just knows they will help make Gotham a better place. Once they reach the gate, he turns around to see the women and smiled. Bruce can practically see these children’s future already. 

◦ ❦ ◦

MARCH 23, 2019.   
  
GOTHAM CITY.

6 : 00 PM.

_ An attractive female with luscious blonde locks steps onto the stage with her case in her hand. She sets her case down on the wooden stool and unlocks it. Then she takes out her violin out along with her bow. She takes a deep breath and settles her violin underneath her chin. Then the blonde brings her bow up and begins her piece. The sound of the violin is heard throughout the empty stage with an almost sad tune.  _

_**NUMBER ONE: RICHARD ‘DICK’ GRAYSON.  
  
**_

_**  
** _ CURRENT LOCATION:

MOON.

A man with black locks and piercing blue eyes wakes up from the obnoxious sound of the alarm. He turns over on his side to turn off the annoying contraption. He sits up and yawns, stretching his cramped limbs out. This man was Number One, but goes by Richard Grayson nowadays. He prefers to be called Dick. The ebony haired male makes his way to his kitchen that was close and made sure not to hit his head. Dick stares out of the window and looks at Earth with tired eyes. Oh how he wishes to go back. 

_ The blonde violinist pours her entire emotions into her music. That’s the amazing thing of working with an instrument, you can pour your whole heart into the music and it gives it more character. It makes the piece sound more alive and beautiful.  _

_** NUMBER TWO: CASSANDRA CAIN. ** _

CURRENT LOCATION:

GOTHAMITE RESIDENT HOME.

A measly Gotham thug slams an older man into the wall to emphasize his anger. “Show me where the safe is or your family is dead!” The thug yells and points with his flashlight to the scared family that was tied up and kneeling on the floor. “Show me!”

“Please just leave us alone,” the father cries out and slowly walks down the hallway to show where he keeps his money hidden. The thug holds the knife to the father’s neck and motions for his partners to keep watch. 

The three men continue to ransack the house to see if there is anything more valuable to steal. One of the thugs walk to dinning room that was connected to the living room but is snatched to the side by someone. 

The two thugs give each other a look and take out their knives. They hear a crack and know that their partner is taken out so they wait until the person comes out. With slow steps a woman wearing a mask that covers her eyes looks at the two with a smirk. She has her own knife in her hand and with deadly precision she throws it at one of thugs, impaling his hand right in to the wall. 

The other man charges at her with his weapon but has his ass handed to him in three seconds. He lays on the floor unconscious. The masked woman looked at the family with a calming smile but hears the sound of the thug taking out the knife with a pained grunt. She looks at them with one finger as to say, ‘Give me one second,’ and went back to fighting. 

That fierce woman is Cassandra Cain or Number Two in her younger days. 

_ Her fingers sped up as the music increased with more intensity. She looked determined and confident in her abilities as she should for her violin skills are special.  _

_** NUMBER THREE: BABARA GORDON.**_

CURRENT LOCATION: 

GOTHAM CHARITY BALL.

The flashing of lights overcame her the minute she stepped onto the red velvety carpet. Her long black elegant dress dragged behind her as she stepped with an air of poise and calamity. She smiled with her white pearly teeth as she posed for the cameras that went off every second. 

Everywhere she turned, the paparazzi called for her. They said, “Ms. Gordon over here!”

Her name is Barbara Gordon, no longer Number Three. 

_ No more was the music fast paced, it slowly came back to that almost soft, gentle sound. Her eyes were closed the entirety of this moment, why? Well why would she need to open it if she knew this piece by heart.  _

_** NUMBER FOUR: JASON TODD. ** _

CURRENT LOCATION: 

APARTMENT 

The male with black hair and a white streak in his hair sighed as he swung his legs over the bed. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the box of cigarettes, along with his lighter. He opened the box and popped the death stick into his mouth. He flicked the lighter open and allowed the flame to come near the end of the white stick. 

Number Four, or Jason Todd puffed out an air of smoke and gave an annoyed grunt. Thanking Gotham, for being somewhat quiet at night. 

_ The blonde woman’s piece was almost coming to an end. It saddened her almost for whenever she played her instrument, she was able to get away from the world. She can get away from the problems that she keeps running away from.  _

_** NUMBER SEVEN: TIM DRAKE.  ** _

  
CURRENT LOCATION:

PENTHOUSE.

He scratched the back of his head and drank his fourth cup of coffee that day. Call it a caffeine addiction but he can not last without coffee. He would probably die without it or just not function normally. 

Now that he lives in a high luxury penthouse, Tim Drake can do whatever the hell he wants. He is not in that stuffy old house and named Number Seven. No. He is Tim Drake and that’s it. He made a name for himself in Gotham as a young CEO and he built his company based on his intelligence and nothing alone.

_ She drags every note to punctuate her music as the sorrow comes. The sorrow of having to end something she likes doing.  _

***  
  


Dick Grayson munched quietly on his cereal as he heard a small beep coming from beside him. It was the radio transmitter that he had. His heart picked up that perhaps Bruce wants to say something to him. Perhaps Dick will be going back...maybe he shouldn’t get his hopes too up. Dick moved to device that translates the radio transmitters waves to words. He looks as the screen and reads with quick eyes. Dick’s mouth slightly gaped at what he just read. 

***

“Family safe now,” Cassandra, or Cass for short, says to the scared family. They were free from their restraints and were now hugging one another. 

The thugs she took out were zip tied and put in a corner for the police to collect them. 

She crosses the room to pick up her knife and sees the television on. The family were probably watching it together before this whole messy night happened. 

“We are going live with a breaking story.” The ebony haired female gave an indifferent look as the reporter talked. 

  
***

Barbara is still posing on the carpet but she could see the slight difference in air. Someone is speaking into a blonde photographer’s ear and then he begins shouting questions, she never thought she would hear. 

“Barbara! Barbara!” He yells for her attention to which he receives. “Have you heard the news? When was the last time you saw your father?” Then he flashes the camera at her. 

Barbara looks surprised for the paparazzi rarely touched the subject of Bruce. She chooses to ignore it but then she hears, “Have you heard from your brothers and sisters?” Then more personal questions are being asked but it’s still circling around Bruce. 

Her agent comes up from behind her and guides her to the end of the carpet and she thanks her. Gotham paparazzis just don’t know when to quit. 

  
***

Jason goes to the kitchen to make himself something to eat and turns on the small television he has set up on the counter. The news comes up and guess who shows. Bruce fucking Wayne. 

  
***

Tim‘s phone pings and he naturally checks on it. It’s his friend, Bart who sent him a link and he pressed on it. He hoped it wasn’t one of those weird memes but it’s actually about billionaire Bruce Wayne. As he read the bold title, he kind of wished the link sent him to a dumb meme than this. 

_** NUMBER EIGHT: STEPHANIE BROWN.**_

CURRENT LOCATION: 

  
GOTHAM  ACADEMIA.

Stephanie stopped playing just as the spotlights of the concert hall begin turning off. She packed everything up and put her coat back on. As the smiley blonde passed by the night owl Gothamites she couldn’t help but pause at a television store. One of them were on and it showed a picture of Bruce Wayne with the caption saying he was dead. 

“Dad,” she breathed out, not believing what she was seeing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i rewatched umbrella academy and it reminded me back of an old twitter post that said number five is like damian wayne and couldn’t agree more. so had to make a fanfic ofc. 
> 
> i saw only like one other work and was also inspired by it. the author only has one chapter but still support it because it is amazing :  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753396  
> very inspired by it and made me also want to make a story of my own! 
> 
> i will be basing mostly on the original storyline of the umbrella academy but hopefully not too much. idk. yes damian and jon have to be together, they are cute. no you cannot change my mind.


	2. HOPE.

** THE BAT ACADEMY. **

BRUCE WAYNE’S HOME.

  
Bruce Wayne housed the eight extraordinary children in a spacious building. It’s the same size of the apartment buildings that surrounded the area but this building just housed himself, the eight children, Alfred and Selina. 

Alfred Pennyworth is the head butler and the only one. He raised Bruce Wayne ever since the tragic loss of his parents death. He cared for the once scared eight year old boy and groomed him to be a fine gentleman. However his ways were not ingrained in the younger man. 

Selina Kyle, is a an artificial intelligence robot, that Bruce built. He decided to build a mother figure for the children. He was too busy to go out and date women at the time. Besides that, his last relationship did not end so well. So he made the perfect mother. One compassionate and held a soft caring smile at all times. 

To show that he prided them, Bruce Wayne hung a ‘family’ portrait that included seven of the children. The eighth child was excluded from the picture. 

Time passed and he made a new one, this time Number Five was not in the painting. No the child with sun kissed skin and emerald eyes had his own. His portrait was hung over the fireplace. Not because he made Bruce Wayne proud, no it’s because that child disappeared and was never to be found again. 

More time passed and a new one is made. This time missing from it is Number Six. Duke Thomas. The lively boy with shimmering chocolate orbs and a buzzing smile. That once sassy boy is not lost, no he is dead. To let his memory live, Bruce built a statue of the boy outside in the courtyard. 

So that last updated portrait still hangs showing the rest of the alive children except of course Stephanie Brown. 

❦

24, MARCH. 2019.

  
2: 00 PM.

She stood in front of the same building that haunted her. The building that held the man who told her there is nothing special about her. Stephanie released a shaky breath and opened the door. It was quiet as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. 

The blonde female glanced over to her right and saw Selina. She grinned at the familiar face and called out to her. “Hey mom.” However the robot mother has yet to respond, she was just looking at the painting of Number Five with a dazed expression. “Mom.” Stephanie calls out once more but again she receives so response. 

“Steph?” A male voice calls out from behind her so the blonde turned to the source and saw it was Tim. 

“Tim,” she breathed out as she saw the male descend down from the grand stairs. The once weak boy grew up taller with a little muscle on his body. 

Tim flashed her a smile and wasted no time into bringing her in a hug once he stood before her. She wrapped her arms around him and could smell the faint smell of expensive cologne surrounding him. 

“Hey, how are you?” He asks as he steps back from the hug. 

“Good, what about y—“ 

“What’s Blondie doing here? Did ya come to get another sequel?” Jason asks as he crosses the room and saunters up the stairs. There was much snark behind his tone and he intended it for her to know. 

“Gee Jason, aren’t you nice as ever.” Tim retorts back sarcastically. 

“Shut it Timmers.” Jason snaps back and the two watch as he disappears upstairs. 

Stephanie exhales and rubs her arm awkwardly, “He’s right. Maybe I should just go.” 

Tim rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Ignore Jason, he’s just being a dick. Stay so that you can see everyone else.” 

Stephanie frowns and just nods her head. “Alright it would be good to catch up with Alfred again.” This causes Tim to grin and nod his head, agreeing with her. Seeing Alfred is a plus from this negative situation.

❦

Dick examined around the room, giving it a thorough search of any signs of foul play. He still could not believe his dad died. Bruce Wayne is well...Bruce Wayne. He observed around the edges of the window to see if there was any signs of a break in but his examination gets interrupted by someone. 

“I can save you time, Dick.” Cass said and she is still wearing her crime fighting uniform. A black bodied armor suit minus the domino mask. Her hazel eyes are out in the open for she is visiting family. There would be no need to hide them. 

Dick looks at her a smile blooms on his face, “Cass.” He strides over to her and brings the short haired woman into a hug. Cass returns the affection before letting go. 

“The windows were all locked. No sign of forced entry. No struggle. All ordinary,” Cass says and eyes Dick up and down. “You grew taller.” Her tone is airy and light but Dick can still hear her. 

He nods his head and runs his fingers through his dark locks. “Is there anything more?” 

Cass pockets out a folded piece of paper and handed it over to her brother who begins unraveling it. “B’s death is not unusual. It was normal Dick.”

Dick reads the corner report that he knew Cass stole and sees a headshot of Bruce laying on the autopsy table. “So?” He asks and folds the paper back up, not wanting to see the picture of his dead father figure.

“Why are you here?” Cass asks and gestures to the room that roomed of the famous billionaire. “Checking everything out?”

Dick deflects the questions and asks his own. “Were you the one that found him?”

Unlike him, Cass doesn’t avoid it. “Alfred did,” she softly said. 

“I talked to him. Alfie said he couldn’t find B’s watch.” Dick states. 

“And?”

“When have you ever seen B without his watch?” Cass doesn’t answer so Dick continues. “No. So someone must have stolen it. Which means he was not alone when he died, Cass.” The ebony haired male says, a little more fiercer then he intended to. 

This causes Cass‘ stare to harden. “There is no mystery here Dick. B died normally, why can’t you accept it?” Her frown does not ebb away not even when she notices her brother’s nostrils flaring in anger. 

“You should leave.” Dick drawls out slowly to show his displeasure at the moment. 

Cass’ expression doesn’t change and shakes her head, “Whatever you say, brother.” Then she whirls around and strolls out the room with annoyance written all over her face. 

❦

2:30 PM.

Stephanie moves around the living room and stands before the display case. There behind the glass was a Bat Academy comic, a issued tween magazine, and an article written all about her brother’s and sister’s. Not once is she in any of these. Then she walks over to thebookshelf and skims the books. One book in particular stood out to her. The blonde female pulled it out and on the front cover is a picture of herself when she was younger. 

The book is her autobiography. Stephanie flipped it to the first page and sees what she typed in a marker felt font. ‘B, I thought why not? -Steph.’ Who would have ever that writing and publishing this would be what caused a crack with the relationship of her and her family. 

“Welcome home, Miss Stephanie.” Alfred greets from behind the blonde female, watching as she jumps in surprise. 

The female turns around and breaks into a big grin, “Alfred.” She walks in quick steps and hugs the old man she viewed as a grandfather. When she pulled away the male with white hair indicating his old age is giving a light smile. 

“It’s so good to see you again,” Alfred says and then sees the book in her hand. “Ah yes, you’re autobiography.” 

Stephanie glances down at her hands and sees she still has it. She cleared her throat, “Do you umm,” Stephanie took a deep breath, “did he ever read it?”

The wise man blinks, “Not that I‘m aware of, Miss Stephanie.”

The blonde only smiles, knowing she should have expected this answer but chose to believe he did read it. She shifts her eyes to the painting that mom was staring at earlier. “How long has it been since Number Five disappeared?” 

“Sixteen years, four months, and fourteen days.” Alfred replies and notices the bewildered look the female was giving to him. “Master Bruce, insisted I keep track.”

Stephanie pushes her blonde strands behind her ear. “You want to know something that’s stupid? I use to leave the lights on for him. I was scared that he would come back and it would be late and the house would be dark. That he wouldn’t be able to find us and he would leave again. So every night, I’d make a little snack and make sure the lights were on.” She chuckles softly, reminiscing in the old memories of when she lived here. “I was even joined by the rest, not all at once but they would come and look at the door waiting for him to come back.” 

Alfred gave a fond smile, “Ah yes, I remember stepping in half those snacks, Miss Stephanie.” Then he stared at the painting of the boy that once stood among his siblings. “Everyone in the house missed the young master. I hoped every night the young boy would come back and wish for a nice tea to drink.” 

“I forgot how much he liked those,” Stephanie gives a breathy laugh. She remembered how once that scowling boy received his tea, his face would contort to one of satisfaction. How his lips quirk a little bit showing a pleased expression of how delicious Alfred’s tea was. 

“Yes.” Alfred chuckles gently and stares at the painting once more. Then he sighs, “Your father always believed that Master Damian was still out there, somewhere. He never lost hope.” 

“Yeah, look where that got him,” her voice cracks a tiny bit. Old memories resurfaced and many included of the tanned boy that once stood beside her. 


	3. THE TALK.

** THE BAT ACADEMY. **

2: 45 PM.

The stunning redhead slid the door, exposing a cold empty office room that Bruce Wayne used. She had many memories of Bruce in his office and never leaving unless there was an interview or Alfred made him to. Barbara once remembered when they were all younger, when they were all together, they wished to say goodnight to Bruce. 

Selina brought them up here but they did not step one foot inside the room. It was forbidden to ever enter the office room. They only wanted to tell him goodnight like what every normal child does to their parent but of course Bruce never glanced up from his work. He was always working and never making time for the children he adopted. Barbara remembered how bitter she felt and couldn’t help but retort that Bruce is always busy once Selina shooed then away to bed. 

Then Barbara is pulled away from her memories once she hears noises coming from underneath the desk. The redhead’s eyebrows furrowed and she stepped in further to see who it was. Slowly she made her way to the desk and sees its Jason. Crouching down and looking in the desk drawers. The man was wearing a brown leather jacket and black pants, along with combat boots. Most likely he was wearing a black long sleeve underneath the jacket for that’s how Jason rolls. 

Barbara couldn’t help but smirk, “Jason, what are you doing in here?”

Jason pauses his searching and sees who it is. Then he stood up to his full height and practically grins. “Well if it ain’t my favorite redhead.” He brings the shorter girl to a hug. 

“I’m the only redhead you know,” Barbara joked and wraps her arms around him. She enjoyed the nice scent of his which was cigarettes mixed with an almost woodsy smell. 

“Not true, I was one and I know another one named Roy.” Jason chuckles deeply and releases the girl. “Anyways if ya wanted to know, I was only seeing if the old man was really dead.” There is a light tone behind it and he huffed out a dry laugh. “Want to know how I know?” He doesn’t let the girl to answer for he is already saying it. “Because no one would be allowed to step a foot inside here. B was always plotting our torment here.” 

Barbara‘s lips curl downwards and she exhales. She picks up a folder and flips through it, “Can’t help but agree with you there.” 

“Right?” Jason asks and sits on the office chair. He kicks his legs up on the desk, “Remember how he use to look at us with that scowl?” The raven haired male with a white streak scoffed but then smirked. “Thank god he ain’t our real father for then we wouldn’t have to inherit those cold dead eyes.” He makes a pair of binoculars with his hands and sets his eyes on Barbara who is looking at him with amusement on her face. Jason then uses a posh accent, “Number Three-“

“Get out of his chair,” Dick cuts Jason off as he already walks inside the room with a serious look.

“Wow Dickie bird, you really are living up to your nickname aren’t ya?” Jason rises up from the chair. 

“Jason,” Dick starts off with an exasperated tone, getting himself ready to prepare a speech that would shed light on his brother. 

“Oh god save it for the next family funeral, Dickless.” Jason rolls his eyes and makes his way to the exit. “I’ll let you two talk or maybe you can continue on that last scene you left on before I walked in.” He strolls past his brother and takes pride that he is still taller than Dick. 

“Jason!” Dick flushes in embarrassment and watches as the man strolls out the room with a boisterous laugh. 

Barbara watches the scene with the same amused smile on her face. Though there was some color tinting her cheeks. 

Dick clears his throat and makes his way to the edge of the desk. “So Jason is still Jason, if you were still wondering.”

Barbara laughs, “You know what. I find it oddly comforting.” She leans on the ledge that was above the fire place. 

Dick smiles at the tinkling laughter he received. “Have you seen Cass and her outfit?”

Barbara shakes her head at that, “Not yet but I’ve heard that she is still fighting crime in Gotham.” 

“Guess she still wants to clean the streets of the city,” Dick runs his fingers through the black hair.

“Yeah,” the redhead’s eyed trail away and she glances at the small telescope on the desk. She grabs the item and plays around with it. 

“I wasn’t so sure you would come,” Dick admits lowly but it’s loud enough for the female to here. 

“Yeah I wasn’t so sure either,” Barbara answers softly and shrugs her shoulders. She is still avoiding eye contact with the other male, not wanting to see those clear blue eyes. 

Dick swallows the nervous feelings away and just says what he thinks. “You look great, Babs.”

At this statement, her head snaps towards the man and she couldn’t help but allow a small smile tug on her lips. “Thanks.”

“Where’s Mike and Claire?” The male asks seeing, noticing the lack of her husband and daughter around the redhead. 

“Mike filed for divorce eight months ago,” Barbara replies but then remembers why Dick doesn’t know. “Of course you wouldn’t know since you were gone,” the redhead points up referring to the moon business. 

“What about Claire?” He asks and tries to push away the thoughts coming from hearing Babs being divorced. 

Barbara looks down and frowns, “He got custody.”

“Shit,” Dick utters out. He shouldn’t have asked about her life for the redhead looks saddened probably since he dug up old memories of losing her child. He takes small steps until her stood before the desk, “Can’t you do that rumor thing?”

“I don’t do that anymore,” the female shuts that idea down. 

This causes Richard’s eyebrows to furrow, “What happened?”

“Same thing that always happens, Dick. I made a wish and it came true and now I can’t take it back.” Barbara rushes out her words with regret dripping behind her tone.

❦

  
3: 13 PM.

Everyone minus Alfred were gathered in the living room. Stephanie sat on the sofa where Tim sat beside her, in the middle cushion. Dick sat on the sofa opposite to them. Barbara sat on an armchair that was beside the light fireplace and across her was Cassandra. Jason is at the bar pouring himself a drink. There was an awkward s lien ever hanging right above them. 

Richard has enough of the quiet so he gives a strained smile, “Guess we should get started. I figured we should have a memorial service at the courtyard at sundown. I’ll say a few words at B’s favorite spot.” 

“B had a favorite spot?” Barbara asks with an arched brow. 

“Yeah under the oak tree.” Dick immediately answers. “He use to sit there under the shade all the time, none of you ever do that?” He questions almost shocked that none of them paused to enjoy sitting a shady tree in a breezy afternoon. 

“Will there be refreshments? Tea, scones, Alfie’s amazing cucumber sandwiches?” Jason asks. He makes his way to the sofa where Stephanie and Tim sat on. In his hand he held a cup full of whiskey. The only thing odd about the man’s appearance was that he had a flower patterned scarf wrapped around his hand. 

“Is that my scarf?” Barbara asks when noticing the familiar article of clothing on Jason’s hand. 

“Yep, bit outdated don’t you think, Red?” Jason smirks and plops himself next to Tim. He sets his cup down on the furniture next to him and takes a box of cigarettes out. 

“Don’t think about it Little Wing. B hated smoking,” Dick scolds and watches as the said man put his box back into his leather jacket with a snarl. “Now listen up, we have important matters to discuss as well.”

“Like what?” This time it’s Cass opening her mouth to inquire. 

“Like how the way he died,” Richard replies. 

“And here we go,” Cassandra mumbles, rolling her eyes at this discussion. 

“I don’t understand, they said it was of a heart attack,” Stephanie shakes her head in confusion at what Dick is going on about. 

“Yeah according to the coroner,” Dick states.

“Well wouldn’t they know?” Tim presses forward and digs his elbow into Jason’s side who is trying to irritate him. 

“Theoretically,” Dick responds.

“Theoretically?” Tim questions. 

“Look I’m just saying at the very least that something must have happened. When B last contacted me, he sounded very strange.” Dick bounces his knee up and down. 

Jason rubs the side of his stomach and glances at the blue eyed male. “Strange how?”

“Sounded on edge. He told me I should be careful on who to trust,” Dick stands up from the sofa and glances at everyone’s eyes, maintaining eye contact for only two seconds. 

Cass rises from her seat as well, “Dick he was a bitter and paranoid man. B most likely was on edge because of his old age.” 

“No,” the man shakes his head, “he must have known something was going to happen.” His gaze hardens once he stares at Cass for a while but he pulls away to look at Jason. “Look I know you don’t like to do it but I need you to speak to—“

“Fuck off, Grayson.” Jason scoffs and lifts his cup to his lips. “I’m not calling B. I bet he’s probably playing tennis with Hitler or something.” 

“And why not? That’s your thing, Jay.” Dick’s face screws up as he ate a lemon that was oh so sour. 

“Because I don’t want to. Plus I’ve been drinking a lot because who wouldn’t?” Jason rolls his eyes and his fingers twitch for a cancer stick but he doesn’t want Dick chewing his ear off about it.

“You don’t look tipsy or drunk,” Barbara points out with a small smirk. 

“Well I’m not of those two but I need deep concentration and I drank enough to not be able to pay attention.” Jason finishes the rest of his alcoholic drink. 

“Well sober up then,” Dick shares one look with Jason. He might as well go to the next topic. “Then there is B’s missing watch.” 

“Who cares about a stupid watch,” Cassandra grumbles out. 

“Exactly it was old and basically worthless,” Dick shifts his body to face Cass. “So whoever took it I think it was something personal. Someone close to him, someone with a grudge,” He moves his eyes to everyone in the room. 

“Hold on where are you going with this?” Tim asks. 

“Isn’t it obvious Timmy? He thinks one of us killed ‘dad’” Jason puts air quotes on the dad part. He shakes his head in disappointment and knows that Cass was also agreeing with him. Dick doesn’t reply and instead stays quiet. This causes a slight uproar in the room.

“He does,” Tim frowns. He honestly expected better of Dick than accusing everyone of murder. 

“How could you think that?” Stephanie asks with hurt in her tone. 

“Great job, Dick. Way to lead.” Cass sneers and passes him to leave the parlor room. 

“You’re crazy, Grayson.” Jason points with a finger and gets up from the sofa

“I’m not finished,” Dick calls after them who were beginning to leave the room. 

“Okay well sorry, I’m just going to murder mom, I’ll be right back.” Jason says with much distaste in his voice. He leaves the room and the two who shared the sofa with him walked right behind him. 

Barbara was the only one left but she did the same as everyone before her. 

“Wait Babs I—“ Dick is not able to finish for the redheaded female is gone and is making her way to somewhere else. The ebony haired male stays there by himself and sighs, “well that went good.” He speaks to himself with sarcasm in his tone. 

His eyes travel to the portrait of the boy that use to be by his side. The painted boy in the picture held a light smirk, not one that was condescending. It was just the way the boy sort of half smiled to show how happy he was. The boy didn’t know how to smile so Dick promised himself he would teach him. However the world had other plans for him. “Miss you Lil’ D.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments ! :)


	4. DANCE.

** THE BAT ACADEMY. **

SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO.

GOTHAM CITY BANK.

FEBRUARY 17, 1999.

11: 00 PM.

“In 5...4...3...2...1. This is Summer Gleeson from Channel 5 coming to you live outside from Gotham City Bank.” A woman with vibrant orange hair holds the microphone up to her mouth, speaking clearing to the viewers that tuned in. “A group of heavily armed men stormed the bank not three hours ago and took an unknown number of hostages.” She explains to the camera that recorded her and looks professional as one reporter should me. 

***

[♪ The Walker-Fitz and the Tantrums. ♪]

Inside the bank, a bald headed man talks into a brick phone one. He was the leader behind this whole operation for his smart wits to come up with this plan. He talked into the phone, where on the other line was the G.C.P.D. The Gotham City Police Department has surrounded the front entrance of the bank and along them was the S.W.A.T preparing to enter anytime. 

“Hey get them behind the counter,” the bald man commands to his fellow operatives. They move the hostages to behind the counter and stood near them with guns in their hands. “Now you are forcing me do something I don’t want to do,” he barks into the phone and gives a loud curse as he stood near the door. He turns his head to the side when he sees a little girl strolling up to him. 

She had a black armored uniform with a yellow bat signal on her chest area. The little girl had a cowl that exposed her eyes. Red curls spilled out of her cowl and bounced with every slight movement. 

“Hey get back with the others,” the leader scorns and points to the rest that were behind the counter. 

“I heard a rumor.”

“What? What did you say?” He leans in closer to the little girl. 

Number Three leans in close and cups her mouth to project her voice to the bald man. “I heard a rumor that you shot your friend in the foot.” At this the man in now under her control and he pivots to where one of his friends were standing there. 

“Hey dude what the hell?” The man asks noticing the leader is pointing a gun towards him. He doesn’t get an answer all he receives is a shot towards his foot. 

***

Summer Gleeson ducks her head down when she heard shots and looks straight into the camera. “Shots have been heard inside the bank. I’m not certain if any hostages have been hurt in any of that—“

“Up there!” Someone cries out from the crowd. 

The camera shifts to on top of the bank and there is Number One running up along the roof. Number One is wearing a black suit with same bat logo except his was a deep rich blue color. 

“Now there is movement up on the roof, possibly law enforcement.” 

***

Number One jumps from the glass ceiling and onto a goon’s back. With his super strength, he easily overpowers the man and hits him on counter once before tossing him out of one of the many bank windows. 

***

Summer looks ghastly shocked as a man heavily suit up comes out flying from a window. “It appears that one of the armed robbers have been thrown from the bank.”

***

Number Two runs into the scene wearing almost the same outfit as Number Three’s except she had a domino mask on like the rest and her gloves had ridges for extra pain. “Guns are weak. Strong people use knives.” She throws her twin blades towards the bald man’s way but they curve towards the robber who was by the wall waiting for orders. The knives lodge themselves straight into the man’s chest. The man hits the wall with a thud and falls into the ground, dead. 

***

“I’ve been in many hostage situations like this and it can escalate very quickly.”

***

The leader now stood on top of the counter, terribly afraid of these children that have appeared with these weird abilities. He pointed his gun towards the three freak kids. “Get back you freaks.”

“Or what,” Number Five says behind the terrified man. His outfit was a bit different but it’s purpose served the same. It was a red armored chest plate and underneath was black suit. Green combat boots covered his little feet. He was also one of the only ones that had a hooded cape. 

The leader shot behind him where the boy once sat but he disappeared in mere seconds. He shot more rounds of his clip in frustration, daring the boy to come back.

Number Five did appear again, except he was now beside the bald man. When the older man took notice he turned around with the hand he held his gun and clicked finger. In his hand the robber held a stapler that was replaced courtesy of Number Five. “That is a nice stapler you have there.” Then the boy grabbed a hold of the hand that held the stapler and drew it back. Then he thrusted it forward with enough force to hit the robber straight in the head and pass out on the floor with a cut on his forehead. 

“Great Job, Lil’ D.” Number One praises from below and stares up at the boy who stood on top of the counter. 

“Names on the field,” the boy chides out. 

The four were busy not noticing that the robber who was shot on the foot is standing up with the gun in his hand. He points it at the children and before he could click the trigger, a sudden force throws him back into the wall. 

“Ah, ah.” Number Seven shakes his head and wags his finger. The boy had a domino mask and his suit is red. There are black straps that go cross his chest in an x formation. 

Number Four punches the robber in the gut and snatches the gun with ease. That boy had an gray armored plate with a red bat logo. “Jeez you guys didn’t take him out?” 

Number One looks at the two with a sheepish smile and shrugs his shoulders. “Thought Three took care of it.”

***

“All though there has been no activity for a few minutes. We are going to stay live at this location and make sure we don’t miss anything in this hostage situation at Gotham City Bank.” Summer can’t help but feel a little giddy for this news might be the break in for her career. Soon other stations will be reaching out to her and begging her to join.

***

“Do I really have to do this?” Number Six questions. The boy is clad in a black and yellow armor suit that was light and flexible. 

“Come on, Six, there are more guys in the vault,” Number One states and watches Number Six open the door with a litter of saying he didn’t sign up for this. 

***

Summer sees the hostages all running out of the bank screaming big appearing to be okay. “Now we see the hostages being freed. They do appear scare but also look unharmed.” The camera pans to the many hostages running to the police and loved ones that made their way to the bank. 

***

Number Six enters the vault and immediately uses his power to slaughter the many men that were in the vault. It was bloody by the time he finished and he couldn’t help but shiver when the blood stuck onto his suit. It’s going to be an absolute pain in the neck to clean this up later. “Can we go home now?” He asks to the rest. 

Seven children come out of the building and this is starting to get even more juicer. “Seven children are walking out of the building now. They are wearing masks and what appears to be in uniforms that suit their tastes. This is Summer Gleeson from Channel 5 and I will keep you all updated.” 

Bruce looks through the small telescope and folds it back to its portable way once he sees the children exiting the bank and standing on the steps waiting for him. 

“Why can’t I play with the others?” A small voice asks beside him as Bruce pockets his telescope. 

“We have been through this before Number Eight. I’m afraid there is nothing special about you,” Bruce answers and doesn’t see the sadden face from the blonde girl. 

“Oh,” she says lowly. 

Bruce paces back and forth in front of the many cameras that were all directed at him and the children behind him. “Our city is changing.” He paused for a bit to stare at a few of the cameras. “Has changed. There are some among us gifted with abilities far beyond ordinary. I have adopted six of such children. I give you the inaugural of the Bat Academy.” With that he finished his speech and stood beside Number One as cameras flashed and reporters bursted into asking questions. 

“Mr. Wayne what happened to their parents?”

“They were throughly compensated.” Bruce replies standing there with a charming smile. 

“Are you concerned of the welfare of the children,” another reporter asks the billionaire. 

“Of course, as I am for the faith of Gotham.” Bruce continues shooting that smile and everyone in the crowd believes him. The billionaire would do anything for his city. 

❦

BRUCE WAYNE’S ESTATE.

MARCH 24, 2019.

3: 37 PM.

Everyone dispersed after the meeting in the living room. They were left to their own and waiting until sundown so that they could get this memorial service up and running. Jason stood in the middle of the living room, having went back to grab another drink. Bruce’s picture sat on top of the bar’s counter right next to a closed vase that held the dead billionaire’s ashes. 

He stared blankly at the picture and exhaled heavily through his nose. “Listen up old man. I’m saying this once and only once. You have a son—an adopted son that can talk to the dead so come out and just tell me if you were in fact murdered or not. Tell me so I can put Dickiebird’s mind at ease.” Jason said this out loud to the empty living room. He swings his glass of vodka up to his lips and enjoyed the slight burn of his throat. 

“God, I sound crazy.” The male sat there waiting for some kind of sign, but nothing still came. “C’mon Brucie, any time now.” He said with much impatience behind his tone. Nothing still came and he rolls his eyes. “You always were a stubborn old bastard.” Jason grumbles out. His eyes move to the portrait of Number Five and shakes his head. “Seems as if everyone in this family is just disappearing.” 

Jason runs a hand through his black locks and sighed. “Alright whatever B. I’m gonna continue drinking.” He reaches over to grab the bottle of vodka but knocks down the closed urn. Ashes spill out and Jason winces. “Fuck.” It’s going to be a bitch to clean that up.

❦

Dick makes his way to the old bedroom he resided in. Passing down the hall where pictures of how to attack someone are taped to the wall. He pauses and glances at them. This was how growing up was. To learn how to fight and protect Gotham from the nasty criminals it raised. 

He pushes the old door of his room open and walks inside. It looked exactly how he left it. “Thank you for not touching anything,” He whispers to himself.

***

Barbara sat on her chair and stared down at her desk. Her mirrored reflection copied her exact movement as her fingers began gliding across the surface. The redhead stopped and then noticed a necklace from the corner of her eye. She picked it up and saw it had a heart with the initials D+B engraved onto it. 

A small smile crept upon on pink lips as old memories flashed in her mind. 

***

Jason moves into the kitchen with the urn in his hands. He doesn’t know why he carried it along with him but he chose to blame it on abandonment issues. He tilted his head back as he poured the clear alcohol into his mouth. Not caring about that he was drinking straight from the bottle. 

***

Cassandra drops herself down on the living room sofa. She lays there and clenches her fist. Then she began cracking her knuckles while slowly breathing to calm herself down. Richard can be so naive sometimes and he has to come to terms that Bruce Wayne died normally. 

She takes one of her blades out and examines it, not caring that it could nick her if she dropped it. 

***

Tim looked over the various piles of paper that were messily scattered all over Bruce’s desk and table. He shook his head and gave a small tsk, wondering how the hell the man managed to live like this. He wondered how the hell Alfred did not make Bruce clean up his mess before this whole death situation. 

He breathed in deeply and shakes his head. 

***

Stephanie sat on the grand stairs with her head propped up by the palm of her hands. She used her knees for support. This whole ‘family’ thing is just messy. Jason is bitter as ever. Dick is well paranoid and in denial. Tim is well Tim. At least he put the whole exposing book past him. On the other hand some didn’t. 

Cass did smile at Stephanie so that made her feel light. Maybe the two can go back on the way things used to be. The two weren’t exactly on speaking terms due to a small incident that happened before. Barbara was a little tricky. They did had a small fall out and didn’t interact only unless they had to. This situation being one of them. 

God maybe she shouldn’t have came. 

***

Dick skimmed through his old vinyl records and pulled one out that he liked. He took the record out and placed it on the old record player. He set it up and soon upbeat music filled the room and Dick gently tapped his foot to the rhythm. He doesn’t care to remember that his music could be heard through the expansive house.

[♪ I Think We’re Alone Now - Tiffany. ♪]

***

Barbara heard the music through the walls and sighed. Dick was always one to be fond of old music. She tried not to let the beat get to her, really. But sooner than she realized her body was moving on its own. Barbara got up from her seat and plucked a feather boa away from a hanger and used as she danced to the music. She doesn’t know why she is dancing but she believes that it’s a way to dance the pain away. Be it the sudden death or the man that caused painful memories. 

***

Jason wants to punch himself right now for he is dancing across the kitchen while holding the urn full of ashes close to his chest. He is definitely blaming this one on the alcohol. Never would he dance to something so enthusiastic? Actually he wouldn’t dance to anything, period. Guess alcohol can make you do crazy things.

***

Cass bumps her head to the rhythm of the music and gets up from the sofa. With quiet steps she makes her way to the door and closes it so that no one would be able to witness her dancing. Her movements are carefree and she mixes some slight ballet steps in her dance. She was always interested in ballet so when she turned eighteen, Cass took ballet classes. Not many of her siblings knew, well only Stephanie. 

***

Tim is so going to regret this but he moves around the room and dances horribly. Not that the rest would know since the doors are closed and thank god for that. They won’t be able to see him doing the robot in Bruce Wayne’s office. 

***

Stephanie had gotten up from the steps and feels a laugh bubble in her chest. Leave it to Dick to play music loud enough for everyone to hear. She stands in the middle of the foyer and dances awkwardly. Her legs move in ways that she didn’t know she could do as she lets loose. This whole Bruce Wayne dying is pushed in the back of her mind as she dances her hurt away. 

***

  
3 : 57 PM.

Dick was moving his body to the tempo of the music but then the record stops playing. A sudden burst of blue appears right next to his window and he looks at it in shock. The lights flicker possibly from whatever force is outside. He wasted no time into running out of the house and into the courtyard where he is unfortunately not the first one on the scene. 

Cass and Stephanie were there staring at the blue vortex with wide eyes. Dick can already see that Babs and Tim are behind him. The only one missing now is Jason, who is probably getting drunk off his ass right now. 

“What is it?” Stephanie asks as she stares at the bizarre thing. 

“Don’t get to close,” Barbara commands to the rest which causes Cass to scoff. 

“No duh.” Cass says under her breath. 

“It’s looks like some temporal anomaly. Either that or a major black hole. One of the two,” Tim provides as he makes his way to the front. 

“That’s a pretty big difference Timmy,” Stephanie says with a slight huff. 

“Out of the way!” Jason comes running in with a fire extinguisher. He was going to first use it but chooses to throw it inside the hole. 

“What was that going to do?!” Dick yells out behind Jason. 

“I don’t know,” Jason shrugs his shoulders and makes his way back to the group. 

A sudden crack is heard and Dick uses his arm to shield the girls and his brothers. “Everyone get behind me,” he says. His hand caught with Babs who intertwines their fingers together. The man tries not to think too much about it. 

“Yeah get behind us,” Jason flatly corrects Dick. He shields Cass just like how Tim is shielding Stephanie from any harm coming to her. 

Something soon comes from the vortex. Well something appears to be plural for two elderly people were seen but they slowly start getting younger as they come out. They turned into two boys and dropped down on the ground. The vortex disappeared the minute the two came out of the blue hole. 

The boy with pale skin stood up quickly. He wore a suit that was bigger than his size, most likely for he turned younger. He stared at them for a few seconds before he snapped his head when the boy still on the ground groaned. 

“Oh my god, Damian! Are you okay?” The boy shouts and helps the tan boy get up. 

_ ** NUMBER FIVE: DAMIAN  ** _

“I’m fine,” the tan thirteen year old boy leans onto the pale boy. He notices that he looks younger than usual and his partner isn’t the age he was meant to be. Then his eyes travel to the audience that stood there staring at them with wide eyes. He let out a small, “Shit.” 

“Lil’ D,” Dick cries out in relief and immediately runs over to the boy’s side. He swoops and grabs the boy, hugging him tightly to his chest not caring about the small little hits he received on his chest from Damian. “You’re back!”

“Release me at once!” Damian protests but they fall on deaf ears for Richard only continues hugging him. The rest that once stood in shock were now surrounding the two, each trying to catch a glimpse of the boy that was bratty when younger. 

“Holy shit,” Jason breathes out and takes Damian out of Dick’s arms. “Don’t you ever go missing again baby bird.” 

“Release me! Stop this nonsense!” Damian demands to be let go but every one of these adults were bringing him into a hug of their own. He hates it but secretly deep down he missed them as much as they missed him. 

Once everyone hugged him and calmed down, Damian stood beside the unknown taller boy that looked awkward. He had unruly black hair and clear blue eyes. Damian on the other had curly black locks with rich green eyes.

“Now that is over, let me introduce you to Jonathan Kent. He is my partner.” Damian states nonchalantly and holds his hand up exposing a ring that looked a little big on his tiny hand. 

A loud chorus of whats can be heard throughout the courtyard and if someone was near the house, they can most likely hear it as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments, yes i made damian and Jon married because they are from the future, duh.


	5. MEETING.

** THE BAT ACADEMY. **

  
KITCHEN.

MARCH 24, 2019.   
  


4 : 03 PM.

Damian left them standing there astonished at the major news they received. The now again thirteen year old boy leads Jonathan inside their home and into the kitchen. Dick followed right behind them first and then like clockwork, everyone began trailing after the two boys. They gathered around the end of the kitchen table as Damian began pulling out bread from one of the cabinets above the stove.

“What’s the date? The exact date.” Damian requests, breaking the heavy silence as everyone stared at him like if he were a newfound species discovered by scientists. He sets the loaf of the packaged bread down on the end of the table that wasn’t occupied by the adults. A cutting board and butter knife was on the table already, courtesy of Jonathan who put it there.

“The 24th,” Stephanie provides. 

“Of what?” Damian asks once again. 

“March,” Tim replies. 

Damian glances at Jon and nods to himself, “Good.” He takes four pieces of the white bread out and places them on top of the cutting board. 

“So are we not going to talk about it?” Dick asks in a tiny voice. For some reason this situation just made him feel really small. With Bruce being gone and now Damian showing up around his time of death is just worrisome. Then this could confirm his suspicion that Bruce did not die by natural causes. 

Damian raises a brow, motioning for Richard to continue. He already knows what the male will be asking for it’s written all over the his face. 

“It’s been seventeen years Lil’ D. You come back out of thin air. Not to mention but you come back married?!” Dick rises from his seat, trying to use his tall height to his advantage but Damian only rolls his eyes. 

“It’s been far longer than that.” Damian lifts his head to gaze into those blue eyes. They kind of were the same shade as Jon’s except his husband’s were a crystal blue, one that resembled a sky with no clouds. He phases through Richard’s chest and uses the step stool to help him get the marshmallows out of a cupboard. 

Dick couldn’t help but shake his head and whisper to himself, “Can’t say I missed that.” He tears his eyes from the spot Damian once stood and changes his view to the other thirteen year old boy. He honestly seems like a good kid but his protective big brother instincts wants him to interrogate Jonathan. 

“Where did you go?” Cassandra questions this time. 

“The future. It’s awful by the way.” He replies as he reappears before the end of the table again. 

“Hey, at least we made something out of it Dami.” Jon finally opens his mouth and he does not care that Damian’s siblings snapped their heads to his direction. 

“Of course, beloved.” Damian answers and there is almost a certain fondness in his voice that was only reserved for Jon. 

“Cute,” Jason says with a blank expression. He really doesn’t need his now again little brother rubbing faces with his husband in front of him. 

Damian pulls away from Jon’s direction and pivots on his heel. “I should have listened to Father.” He said while grabbing the peanut butter out of the refrigerator. “Jumping through space is one thing but jumping through time is more complex at its best.” The thirteen year old closes the refrigerator door and opens the jar. He sets it down on the table andDamian stops to acknowledge Jason’s little fashion. “Nice scarf.” Then he begins slathering the peanut butter on two pieces of bread.

“Ah thanks,” Jason lifts his hand wrapped in Barbara’s scarf. He grins and does not stop not even when Barbara elbows him. 

“Wait how did you get back?” Barbara asks. 

“In the end I had to project my conscious mind forward in a quantum space version of myself that exists across every instance of time.” Damian explains and then sprinkles marshmallows onto the breads that had peanut butter. 

“Wait that doesn’t make sense,” Jason states. 

“Well it would if you were smarter,” Damian remarks and closes the sandwich. He hands one to Jon who graciously takes it. Then he begins munching on his own, not noticing that Jason was leaning forward to his way. Then he felt a small flick to his temple and sees Jason wildly grinning at him. Damian only rolls his eyes. He forgot how childish that man is. 

Dick frowns at Jason’s antics and ignores it for now. “How long were you there, Lil’ D?” 

“Jon and I were there for roughly about forty five years.” 

“So what are you saying? That you and Jon are fifty eight?” 

“No our consciouses are fifty eight, however apparently our bodies are thirteen again.” Damian frowns and takes another bite of the sweet snack. It’s been rather long since he had something like this. 

“How does that even work?” Tim is still trying to wrap his brain around this whole situation. He is barely getting over that Damian is now married!

“Beloved did say the equations were off,” Damian mutters and Jon beams towards his way. Not wanting to show his face to the sunshine boy so he looks at the newspaper article regarding to his dead father. “It seems as if I have missed the funeral.” 

“How do you know about that?” Tim questions. 

The thirteen year old eyes narrowed, “It appears as if you have forgotten that I have come from the future.” He skims the article with unseen interest. “Heart failure, hmm?”

“Yes,” Cass said. 

“No,” Dick counter argues. 

“Good, nothing has changed then.” Damian states. 

“Of course, Grayson here still wets the bed,” Jason jokingly inputs but this earned him a light smack on the head from the said male. 

“Grayson?” Damian inquires this time. 

“Oh right you weren’t here for last names. Um well my last name is Grayson. Jason’s is Todd, Cassie’s is Cain, Timmers’ is Drake, Steph’s is Brown, and Babs’ is Gordon.” Dick explains to his now younger, older (?) brother. 

“Hmm intriguing.” The short male states and then finishes the last of his sandwich. He begins walking out of the room with Jon in tow. 

“Wait that’s it then?” Barbara calls after him. 

“What else is there to tell, Gordon?” Damian shrugs his shoulders and leaves the kitchen with Jon. 

❦

4 : 23 PM.

Damian headed straight to his room with Jon. The moment he swung his door open, he was greeted with a plain pale blue room. There wasn’t much things for he was not one for material possessions. In the corner was his desk where a computer sat on top of. His bed was made and most likely Pennyworth changed the sheets whenever the time came to. 

“Wow, this was your room Dami?” Jon asks as he jumps on the bed, bouncing slightly from the movement. 

“Yes.” Damian replies and looks through his closet. The only thing that was in there was the school uniform they were required to wear when they weren’t fighting Gotham criminals. His old crime fighting costume hung neatly on the side. He had a choice of wearing that or the uniform. He chose the latter. 

The school uniform is a rather simple one. It had a black blazer lined with crimson red. A yellow bat logo was etched on the right side just around the chest area. A plaid vest that went before the white button up shirt. A black tie that finished the upper torso look. Now the bottom half that completed the schoolboy look was black shorts that stopped above the knee. Then below the knee were long black socks and finally a pair of male dress shoes. 

“Well beloved, I’m afraid you will have to head to the room across the hall to get into Todd’s closet. I’m sure the man has a uniform for your size.”

“Yeah okay, I know. I almost forgot how small you were when we were younger,” Jon cheekily quips. 

Damian‘s lips jutted out a bit in a frown but to Jon it looked like that Damian was pouting. Every time Jon mentioned height, Damian would get like this. All pouty for Jon has always been the taller one in this relationship. 

“Well I will go take a quick shower.” The green eyed boy replies and saunters into the connected bathroom with the outfit in his hands. 

Now Jon would have asked if he could join but this whole turning thirteen again sucks. Him and Damian were very intimate in their young adult years but the idea of doing that in child years is weird. The only stuff they can do is hug, cuddle, and give each other light pecks. But that’s sufficient for him for he will still be around his husband. 

Jon strolls out of the room and with two long steps he stands in front of the closed door. He gently rasped his knuckles on the white door just to be polite and hoped that Jason was not inside. Unfortunately for him, the very much taller man opened the door and gave a low grunt at his appearance.

“What do you want, runt?” Jason asks and takes a drag from his cigarette. 

“I just wanted to know if you had a spare uniform from when you were younger?” Jon’s voice is strong and steady, trying to remember that he technically is older than Jason so therefore he should not be scared of him. 

“Most likely.” Jason closes the door and so Jon stood there in the hallway, looking around as he waited. It probably wasn’t until a good five minutes passed did the door open again. “Here, this outta fit you.” Jason hands him the same uniform Damian had and even included the shoes along with underwear. How thoughtful and weird. 

“Thank you!” Jon gratefully takes a hold of the clothing. He turns on his heel and was about to walk back into Damian’s room but he’s stopped by Jason calling his name. The thirteen year old turned his head to face the man’s direction. “Yes?”

“I don’t care that you are older in mentality or whatever, if you dare hurt the brat in these years I will personally come after you and pump lead into your body.” Jason finishes the threat with another drag of his stick. His tone was cold and low, just for extra measure. 

Jon gulped on his own spit and nodded his head. He never received the shovel talk before. It was always just him and Damian, no siblings. If Jason is just like this then he doesn’t want to imagine the rest of their threats. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine and he retreated back to the safety of Damian’s room. 

He is way too old for this. 

❦

4 : 5 5 PM.

After the two were dressed and cleaned up, Damian took Jon somewhere to another part of the extravagant house. The two stood before a door. Jon looked at Damian who was beside him with a anxious expression. 

“What’s wrong?” Jon questions softly and grabs a hold of his husband’s hand. They both weren’t wearing their rings for they were afraid of losing them. So the solution to this problem was to put their rings in separate chains and wear them around their necks. 

“Nothing...” Damian trails off when he sees Jon’s lips pursue and give him a pointed look. “It has been very long since I’ve last seen Pennyworth.” The sun kissed boy admits in a tiny voice. 

“I’m sure he misses you, Dami.” Jon squeezes his partner’s hand with a large grin. He is trying his very best to make Damian’s nerves disappear. 

“You’re right,” Damian says and exhales deeply. With his free hand, he gently rasps his knuckles on the smooth cherry wood door. There is some rustling behind the door and then the door opens. 

Alfred Pennyworth has changed. Well of course, since it has been a very long time but the man still has certain aspects that didn’t change. His hair is completely grayed and there is this almost weary look in his expression. However his eyes still carried that same fondness that he held with everyone. 

“Hello, Pennyworth.” Damian swallows his emotions back.

Alfred’s eyes widen, “My word, Master Damian is that truly you?” Once he receives a nod in response, the elder man brings the small boy into his arms. The boy is back, his grandson is back. He lets go of the boy. “Master Damian, please refrain from leaving us again.”

“I don’t plan in leaving anytime soon, Pennyworth.” If his voice cracked no one mentioned. If small tears build up in Alfred’s wise eyes, no one mentioned it. This is an emotional moment for a boy and his grandfather figure have reunited. 

Alfred then takes notice of the boy next to Damian. “I deeply apologize for not introducing myself. I am the butler of this estate, Alfred Pennyworth.” He bows his head politely and stands back to his full height. 

“Uhh Jonathan Kent, but I prefer Jon,” Jon introduces himself and scratches the side of his face. 

“A pleasure to meet you Master Jon.” The corners of Alfred’s lips curl upwards. smiles towards his direction. 

The older man’s smile was so contagious that Jon found himself beaming back. Man for some reason he couldn’t help but find this situation funny. Technically himself and Damian are fifty eight and Alfred is probably only seventy, more or less. He solemnly swears that he will help this man with anything, whether it be chores or dinner preparation. After all he used to be an old man as well. 

“Pennyworth I came to inform you that this is my husband. He and I, come from the future. That’s where I have been for the entirety of this time.” Damian explains nonchalantly. 

Jon snaps his head over Damian’s way and could only wonder how his partner can still say something so calmly and straightforward. Sure they have been together for a long time but it still surprised him. 

Alfred blinks trying to process this information and nods his head. “Well, welcome to the family Master Jon.” He replies with upmost sincerity. The man doesn’t even appear to be stunned, guess Jon knew where Damian got it from. 

“Ah thanks, Alfred.” Jon said with appreciation. This is the first time upon arriving here, that someone welcomed him. Damian’s siblings were a little off around his presence but that was understandable. Some guy that they didn’t know married their brother. They are just a little protective and eventually with time, they will get over it. Hopefully. 


	6. FIGHT.

** THE BAT ACADEMY. **

LIVING ROOM.

MARCH 24, 2019.

5 : 1 6 PM.

Damian and Jon stood in front of living room after leaving Alfred. The wise, old man said that he was going to prepare for the memorial that would be happening soon. The two stared over the painting of Damian, one that the boy found oddly comforting? It was a sign that at least his father had not forgotten him. 

“You know, I think the painter didn’t get your eyes right.” Jon said. His hand was under his chin, rubbing it as he contemplated on this thought. 

“Why do you say that?” Damian’s brow arched. His hands settled inside the pockets of his black shorts. 

“It’s just that, your eyes have some blue flecks in them. It’s subtle but when the light shines into them, you can definitely see it.” Jon glanced from the boy next to him to the portrait. 

Damian would have let out a snort at his partner’s cheesiness but his ears picked up a sound of light footsteps. He tears his eyes from his painted self and to the person walking up to him. It was Brown. Figuring he should start with something, he said the one first thing in his mind. “It’s nice to see Father had acknowledged my absence.”

Stephanie simply nodded and smiled slightly. Having Damian back is a dream come true. It doesn’t matter that he came back with Jon, it’s just a plus. For her adorable brother is happy unlike her. 

Damian clears his throat when receiving no response and decides to bring another conversation topic. “I have read your autobiography. Jonathan found it in the library that once stood.” He moves away from her and his green eyes travel around the room. 

“Oh yeah! Damian and I really liked it,” Jon pipes in from beside the blonde female. 

Damian nods his head, confirming this. “It certainly was brave of you Brown. Giving up the secrets of the family.” There was no snark in his tone, just pure sincerity. “I’m sure that went well.”

It definitely made Stephanie’s heart swell. At least one person liked it. Then the blonde thought about the second part. It took almost months for Tim to talk to her again. But even after making up, Tim’s tone was curt whenever conversing either via text or call. She exhaled and frowned at the thought of how the others reacted. “They hate me.”

“There are worse things that could happen.” Damian supplies and eyes Jon as he strolls across the room to stand next to him. 

“You mean like what happened to Duke?” Stephanie adds and swallows the rush of emotions that flooded in her. Sadness, anger, and hurt rolled in. Mentioning Duke just reopened an old wound that had begun to heal. 

“Was it bad?” Damian questions. He obtains his answer in the form of a nod only. He does not blame Brown for not using her voice. Repressed memories were certainly surging in her mind now. Just like his. He does not even notice when Jon suddenly has taken his hand out of his pocket and was giving it a light squeeze. 

❦

5 : 3 0 PM.

Dark gloomy clouds rolled above them as they strolled to the courtyard. Gentle Gotham rain pattered against their umbrellas, hitting it softly and bouncing off the black canopy. Each raindrop ran down the umbrella’s dome like structure. The temperature had dropped certainly, there was an almost icy coldness that hung in the air but nevertheless still bearable. 

Gotham lost one of its most charitable wealthy resident. Perhaps the rain is Gotham showing her remorse for the man that once stood proud and tall. 

Richard stood in the middle with the urn of ashes in his hands. Everyone else stood in almost like a half circle. From left to right stood: Jason, Damian, Jon, Barbara, Cassandra, Selina, Stephanie and Tim. 

“Did something happen?” Selina asked with a confused expression. 

Everyone looked at the android, bewildered. Barbara pressed her lips together. “Bruce died, remember?” 

Selina blinks processing the information. “Oh. Yes, of course.”

“Is Mom okay?” Barbara questions out loud to anyone willing to answer. Just from the far left Jason is taking a cigarette out, completely ignoring the pointed look Dick was giving. 

“Yeah, she just needs to rest.” Cass jumped onto the question not allowing anyone to answer. “She needs to recharge.” Her black locks clung to her face for she was not using an umbrella to cover herself. She was not the only one for Dick didn’t have one either. The pair instead gave up their umbrellas for the others to use. 

With that, Alfred makes his way to stand next to Tim. “Whenever you are ready, Master Dick.” The wise old man said. 

Dick nodded his head and opened the urn. He poured the ashes of his father figure onto the ground. The lithe male winced just seeing it coming straight to the earthy ground. “Probably would have been better with wind.” He supplies and glances up to meet everyone’s features. They appeared to be staring at the ashes with the same grim look as himself. 

Alfred clears his throat at the silence. “Does anyone wish to speak?” The man asks but he is met with no one. They all appeared to be dodging his gaze so they would not be able to say anything. “Very well. In all regards, Master Bruce Wayne was very much like a son to me. I have watched over the boy ever since his parents passed away. I groomed him to be a fine gentleman and teach him many things about the world.” He swallowed down the incoming fresh wave of tears and continued. “He left behind a complicated legacy—“

“He was a monster.” Jason interrupts Alfred with an empty expression. He lifted his cigarette and inhaled the welcoming smoke. “He was a bad person and the worst dad. The world is better off without him.”

“Jason—“ Barbara firmly says his name as a way to stop him from going on. 

“My name is Number Four. You know why? Because shitty Bruce here couldn’t be bothered to give us actual names. He had mom do it.” Jason moves his eyes from Bruce’s ashes to everyone else. 

Damian appeared to be nonchalant while Jon gave an unbothered face. Barbara and Cass were urging him to stop with their eyes. Stephanie remained awkward and Tim was boredly gazing around. Alfred only gave Jason a saddened expression. The one who truly is furious is well Dick. 

“Would anyone like anything to eat? I can make something.” Selina asks, not noticing the heavy atmosphere around them. 

“We’re good mom.” Stephanie softly dismisses her mom’s proposal. 

“Okay.” The android smiles, her red painted lips curling upwards as she stares off to the distance. 

“Look you wanna pay your respect go ahead.” Jason strides forward to where the ashes sat. “But at least be honest about the kind of man he was.” The tall man sneers out. He takes another drag of his cigarette. 

“You should stop talking,” Dick defensively said. 

Jason chuckles, “You of all people should be on my side,  _Number One_. ” There is heavy mockery behind the forgotten name. 

“I am warning you,” Dick says through gritted teeth. 

“After everything he did to you. He had to ship you a million miles away,” Jason snipes out. He steps closer and closer to the shorter man. 

“Jason stop,” Dick raises his voice. 

“That’s how much he couldn’t stand the sight of you,” Jason harshly pokes the lithe male’s chest. He luckily was able to see the hand that came towards him. Jason duck his head and stood tall once again. 

“Boys stop this at once!” Alfred demands of the two but they ignored him. Everyone else stood back to allow the two men to fight it out. 

Dick swung at him again but Jason dodged with ease. However the male managed to land a few hits on him. Jason shook his head and grinned. “Come on Dickiebird.” He wags his finger and Dick charges towards him allowing Jason to side step. He was able to land a punch to Dick’s stomach. The male hunched over in pain and Jason repeatedly socked the man’s back. 

“Stop!” Cass angrily shouts out but they don’t hear her. Barbara stretched her hand out to protect the thirteen year old boys and much to her surprise they stay behind without any protests. Alfred shook his head in disappointment and stormed back inside the estate.

Dick and Jason continued to throw fists to each other. At some point Dick managed to grab ahold of the lapels of Jason’s leather jacket which caused the male to get angry. “Get off me.” He punctuates every word with a clobber to the male’s arm. Dick drops him and Jason stands right before Duke’s statue.

“We don’t have enough time for this.” Damian says mildly irritated and Jon agrees. He hooks his arm with Damian’s and the two go back inside, completely unnoticed. The rest seemingly were staying back as well to either watch or stop the two. 

“Come on big boy,” Jason mockingly beckons to Dick. The lithe male ran forward with his hand packing much strength to Jason’s way what he didn’t plan for was for the male to evade it. His hit landed on the platform of Duke’s statue. The bronze figure fell to the ground with a loud sound. Duke’s head broke off and lays there untouched. 

“There goes Duke’s statue.” Barbara mutters and was going to make Damian and Jon head back inside but they weren’t behind her. They must have left sometime during the fight. So just like them, Barbara strolled inside with Tim not too far from her. 

Cassandra on the other hand was livid. The only way to get them to stop is through pain. So she pulled her blades out. With accurate precision, she threw them over to Jason and Dick’s direction. She didn’t pay any attention to Stephanie’s call of trying to stops her and she still threw them. It nick Dick in his upper left arm while for Jason it was his right. Her blades returned to her and she took a hold of her android mom’s hand, leading her back inside. 

The only ones left were Dick, Jason and Stephanie. But Dick was already making his way inside the estate whilst clutching on his wound so blood wouldn’t come out. Jason took another cigarette out and lit it, he took a puff and sees Stephanie staring at him. 

“What? Isn’t this great for your next sequel?” He blankly states. 

“He was my father too.” Stephanie bites back and strides to the doors the led inside the warm estate. 

Jason stood there alone in the rain. His forgotten umbrella laid on the ground, collecting water for it was turned upside down. He exhaled loudly and crouched over to Bruce’s ashes. “I bet you are loving this old man.” He puts his cigarette out on the ashes and leaves it there.

The male turns to the broken statue and ruffles his wet hair. “Sorry, didn’t expect him to break your statue.” He pauses and pinches his nose in annoyance. “Yeah I’ll get you a new one, just stop squabbling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments loves. :)


	7. DRAINED.

** THE BAT ACADEMY. **

SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO.

12 : 1 6 PM.

_ “Nietzsche once said, ‘Man is as a rope stretched between the animal and the superhuman. A rope over an abyss. It is a dangerous crossing, a dangerous looking-back, a dangerous trembling and halting.’” _

Inside the Bat Academy, every child One through Seven, were at the bottom of the steps, awaiting for the signal to run. Their father, Bruce, was training them with cardio. They must learn how to be swift and agile with their steps. Himself and Number Eight stood at the top, where they would be waiting for the others. 

Bruce glances over to a young Stephanie who nods in return. She grabs a hold of the whistle that was around her neck and blew into it. The children at the bottom ran up the steps, each trying to pass one another. 

_ “As much as you must strive for individual greatness, and strive you must, for it won't come to you of its own accord. You must also remember that there is no individual stronger than the collective.” _

The first one in the lead was Jason but Cassandra was coming in close. Damian on the other hand was not going to allow those two to be first so he used his power, allowing him to appear before everyone else. The smallest boy of the bunch ran up the stairs quickly. 

“That’s not fair, Five cheated.” A young Jason complains out loud. 

“He adapted.” Bruce replies.

_ “The ties that bind you together makes you stronger than you are alone. They will make you impervious to the pain and hardship the world will thrust upon you. And believe me when I tell you, life will be hard. It will be painful.” _

Jason sat on the chair, grimacing as some man tattooed on his left wrist. The tattoo was the shape of a bat, not detailed just more of simple bat, inside a circle. It was painful but Jason is going to show Bruce he is strong. That he can do it. 

Barbara gently sobs into Tim’s chest. The two were behind Jason, already having their crest done. The rest were patiently waiting for their turn to come. Richard was next, then Duke, then Damian, and finally Cassandra. Dick held a nervous expression, not really wanting to do this. But he had no choice, Bruce is making everyone receive a tattoo. Well everyone but Stephanie. 

The young blonde girl watched from the top of the steps, silently wishing to be apart of this. Sure it will hurt but she is apart of the academy as well, so she should get one. Stephanie takes a black marker out and creates her own bat logo on her left wrist. 

“We can accomplish anything when we accept responsibility together. This is what creates trust.”

Bruce sits next to a sleeping Richard. The minute the young teen sleeps on his right side, Bruce sticks something on the boy’s left temple. Then the male rises up and strolls back to his office. He ignores the various wires the come from the other children’s room. 

It’s something he does every night to study their brains while sleeping. He also place a camera in their room right above where they slept. This is only so he is able to monitor them easily. 

The blue eyed male sits down on his office chair and picks up his pen. He begins taking notes of what the machine that was hooked up to the wires gives. Bruce pauses and looks at the small television he has next to the heavy machine. This television is the one that helps him monitor the children. He sees Number Four, then flips it to Number Three, and when it came to Number Five, he lingered a bit before changing it to Number Eight.

The wires to her brain gave off a foreboding study. 

_ “Together, you will stand against the reign of evil.” _

❦

MARCH 24, 2019.

7 : 4 0 PM.

Stephanie’s eyes traveled downwards to her hand where a blue and white pill lay on the palm of her hand. Ever since she was little, she had to take these pills, her mother told it will help calm her down. So she takes them, it certainly helps her nerves will down especially in high stressful situations. 

With very antsy movements, Stephanie plops the medicine inside her and swallows it. The blonde female has done this countless times that she is use to taking it without any water. She sighed and waited by the door for her taxi to arrive. Stephanie should probably grab some groceries along the way as well. 

The female hears the sound of footsteps coming, she turns her head towards the source and sees its just Alfred. The sweet old man will most likely try to convince her to stay longer but Stephanie doesn’t want to. 

“Don’t waste your time Alf. Jason was right, I should have not come.” Stephanie gives a tired smile and pockets her hands in her coat. 

“This is your home and it always will be, Miss Stephanie. Don’t listen to a thing of what Master Jason says.” Alfred shakes his head lightly at the said male. He knew Master Jason was just hurting deep inside. “Should I call you a cab?” 

“I already called one, but thanks Alfie.” The minute she finished that, there was a honk outside indicating the taxi was outside. She turns to the door but faces the wise man. “That’s me.” 

Alfred opened his mouth, “I hope you know that Master Bruce loved you very much. In his own way.” He nods his head with sorrow. 

The blonde female stares at him for a brief second. “That’s kind of the problem.” She exhales, exhaustion in her tone. “Take care, Alfred.” 

“You as well, Miss Stephanie.” Alfred watches her leave through the front door. With a heavy heart he watches one of his grandchildren walk away again. 

❦

7 : 4 9 PM.

Damian looks through the cabinets, searching for any tea. He needed some and secretly wished that Alfred would make it but he knows the butler is already retiring for the night. He won’t bother the man for he knew that the elderly people like their sleep. Jon sat in the kitchen table along with Jason. The man had his feet on the table, just relaxing. The male had been there ever since the fight. Barbara was nice enough to patch him up before ditching him. Jason could have left the minute Damian and Jon entered the kitchen but really he stayed to pester the two.

“So Jonno, where do you even come into this whole equation?” Jason asks with narrowed eyes. “How did you even meet the demon brat over here.” Could you blame him? He was actually a little curious on how these two met. The raven haired male shifts his right arm in a comfortable position so the gauze wrapped around him won’t come off. 

“This is before the future. Damian bumped into me and I was holding some important books. He made me drop them. He told me I should have not been standing there and was going to walk off. I ran after him, we bickered and eventually ended up in the future.” Jon replies, adorning a smile. 

“Mm yes, though it truly was your fault for standing there beloved.” Damian acknowledges while opening another cabinet. 

“Guess so,” Jon hums in agreement. Jason could only switch his gaze from Damian to Jonathan. That was not really how he expected them to meet at first but it was understandable. He knew how much of a brat, Damian was when they were younger. Always acted high and mighty like he was some kind of prince. Hopefully he is not like that anymore. 

“Where’s Steph?” Tim asks as he saunters in the kitchen. 

“Oh Blondie left,” Jason replies. 

“That’s unfortunate.” Damian pipes in and holds a container. Tim and Jason stare at him weirdly—either he was saying that Stephanie leaving is unfortunate or something else. It was the latter. “An entire square block, with over fifty two bedrooms, nineteen bathrooms but yet not a single ounce of tea.” 

Tim rolls his eyes, “B got rid of that stuff.” 

“Oh yeah,” Jason muses for minute and then goes back to mindlessly strumming the guitar. “Wonder why the old man never got rid of us.”

“I’m taking the car.” Damian suddenly announces which causes Jon to stand up. 

“Where are you going?” Jason questions with a quirk of his brow. His face bore one that lacked interest. The male really did not care where the brat goes but he only asks for the behalf of the siblings that cared of the boy’s whereabouts. 

The young teenager exhales with a tiny frown, his eye twitches in slight irritation. “To receive a decent cup of tea for the meantime.” 

“Do you even know how to drive?” Tim asks, genuine curiosity is laced in his tone. 

“Please, Drake, I know everything.” Damian says, a little more arrogant than he liked but these two were insulting his intelligence. They were treating him like he were a mere child. Does he need to remind them that he is quite old? The boy grabs a hold of his partner’s hand and phases into a sudden burst of blue light. 

Jason rubs his chin, “Feel like we should stop the brat but then again I want to see some good news when I wake up tomorrow.” 

“You’re right on that.” Tim agrees with the raven male. The two then hear the sound of a car turning on. It’s motor running loudly in the night but then leaving the academy’s premises after a few seconds of being on. 

“I’m leaving,” Cass walks in the room, her duffel bag swung around her. 

“Already?” Jason questions. “So what I’ll see you in 10 years again when Alfie dies?” The male rises from his seat and brings Cass into a hug. Although he’s not much of a big man of affection, he will bid his goodbyes with Cass. 

“Not if you die first,” the shorted haired friend quips back. She returns the hug back before letting go. Cass gives Tim a side hug as well before leaving from the door that leads to the alleyway. 

“Well I might as well head out as well, I have important things to do than staying here.” Jason said and grabs his keys from his pocket. The keys to his motorcycle are just telling him to leave this nightmare of a place. 

“Wait are you sober, Jason?” 

“Trust me, Timmers. I can hold my alcohol better than you. See ya.” 

Tim watches as the last remaining person of room, other than himself, leaves from the same exit Cass used before. Now he’s alone in the kitchen with nothing to do. He might as well leave too but staying the night doesn’t sound too bad. He’s too tired. Perhaps physically. Perhaps mentally. Or perhaps emotionally. Maybe it’s all three or maybe just one. Either way, sleep sounds like a good idea now. 

**Author's Note:**

> so i rewatched umbrella academy and it reminded me back of an old twitter post that said number five is like damian wayne and couldn’t agree more. so had to make a fanfic ofc. 
> 
> i saw only like one other work and was also inspired by it. the author only has one chapter but still support it because it is amazing :  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753396  
> very inspired by it and made me also want to make a story of my own! 
> 
> i will be basing mostly on the original storyline of the umbrella academy but hopefully not too much. idk. yes damian and jon have to be together, they are cute. no you cannot change my mind.
> 
> REMINDER: Characters will come off ooc but I will try to stick to their real personalities as much as possible.


End file.
